


The Smallest Things

by Ceares



Series: Three On A Couch [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares





	The Smallest Things

Parker adjusted the climbing harness for the third time before yanking it off and tossing it in the corner with a shriek of frustration. She plopped down on the sofa next to Hardison with a sigh.

“I changed my mind.”

“Babe, it’s a little too late to change your mind now.” Alec slid a hand over the rounded pooch of Parker’s belly, the stop-stutter of his heart at the thought of their baby in there so common he barely noticed.

“No you don’t understand. I can’t do this. This is like when I sprained my knee.”

“Tore your ACL.”

Parker waved a hand toward her leg. “Yeah, sprained my knee, but like a thousand times worse. If I can’t move and jump and fly for months I’m gonna go crazy” She reached over and grabbed his shirt collar, ignoring his choking gasps as she dragged his face toward hers until they were nose to nose. Her eyes narrowed into a determined glare. “And I’m gonna take you and Eliot with me.”

“Can’t...breath...”

Parker let him go with a scoff. “Stop being such a baby.” She shook her head. “You know you’re going to have to stop all that whining once Squish is here.”

Alec stared at her, breaths still rasping in his throat. Yeah, okay. “Look, Mama. I promise you I will figure something out. Before your head starts spinning around and pea soup comes out.” The last was mumbled under his breath. But not low enough apparently. Parker’s fist flashed out and he felt a sharp pain right before his arm started to tingle and go numb.

“Ow!”

“I heard that.” She paused and her face took on a dreamy look. “Ummm. Do you think Eliot would make me some pea soup.?”

“I think the man would make you anything you ask for.” He settled an arm around her and pulled out his phone with the other hand, rapidly texting. “Meanwhile, I’m still getting bitched at over a sandwich.”

Parker rolled her eyes even as she laid her head on his shoulder. “Fine, you get knocked up next time.”

Alec shook his head. “Yeah, I gotta stop letting you read fan fiction.”

“Nooooo! You and Eliot should give me butt babies.”

“Butt babies?”

“I’m practicing not cursing in front of Squish.”

Alec was about to reply when his phone buzzed. He frowned down at it.

“What?”

Alec held up the screen so Parker could see it. Eliot’s text read ‘pea soup-yes. spock-hell no!’

Parker giggled, leaning her head back down on his shoulder and burrowing in until she was tucked between him and the sofa. “I told you he wouldn’t go for it.”

“Spock is a perfectly good name.”

She closed her eyes and leaned into the hand Alec was stroking her hair with. “Might as well stick with Squish.”

“Ah hell nah. Squish Spencer sounds like some kind of wrestler or something and Squish Hardison just brings back bad, bad memories of the summer before I hit my growth spurt.”

“Bullies suck.” Parker sighed. “Squish won’t have to worry about that though.”

“Nah. With us as parents, he’ll be able to steal, hack or kick the butt of anything out there.”

“We’ll take care of him.”

Alec nodded, twining his fingers with hers. “And teach him to take care of himself.”

Parker sat up suddenly, staring at him intently. “Promise. Promise he’ll never be alone.”

He cupped her face in his hands. “Baby. He’s got three parents. Plus three sets of God parents -- Nate and Sophie, Peggy and Hurley and Maggie and Sterling. Archie is gonna be around teaching him things he doesn’t need to know and Tara already promised to kidnap him when he graduates and take him on a grand tour.” They’d fought for a week over Sterling but in the end, the fact was that if something happened to them, Sterling was exactly the kind of ruthless, manipulative bastard they’d want on their kid’s side. Eliot still growled when his name came up though. 

She relaxed and curled against him again. “He’s not going to be alone.”

“No. He’s not.”

“Okay. I guess maybe I can do it. Eliot still has to make me pea soup though.”


End file.
